


Духовник

by Aerdin



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если долго смотреть в бездну, бездна начинает вглядываться в тебя(с) Ницше</p>
<p>на заявку "Алвадик, порка, A+, NH, чем выше рейтинг, тем лучше" на http://neweternafest.diary.ru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Духовник

_Меньше, чем оруженосец, мне нужен только духовник, которого у меня, к счастью, не имеется._  
Тем не менее три года вам придется жить под моей крышей.  
(с) ВВК, «Красное на красном» 

_Идите и не грешите более.  
Формула епитимьи_

— И каков будет их следующий шаг?

Курт Вейзель ненавидел предсказывать неудачи. Сейчас ему хотелось отрезать себе язык и разбить голову о скалу, но кто тогда сделает за него дело?

— Вопрос не в том, — генерал Савиньяк мерил шагами палатку, — что предпримут наши противники, а в том, чего они ждут от нас? Алва, кошкин сын, ты загнал нас в угол своими озерами.

— То было угодно Создателю, сын мой, — попытался пошутить Бонифаций, но осекся под суровым взглядом, — иначе…

— Я не богослов, — генерал от души ударил по столу, — но военный и привык решать задачи. И не спорить с командиром. Господа, если мы ничего не предпримем, то через год бириссцы устроят еще худшую резню. Надеюсь, все понимают, что о случившемся сегодня следует молчать? Ричард?

Оруженосец Первого Маршала сидел и думал слишком уж громко, чтобы его можно было игнорировать.

— Да, эр Эмиль?

— Мы можем на вас рассчитывать и… доверить вам больше, чем собственную жизнь? Да или нет?

— Да, но… чем же я могу помочь?

Эмиль понимал мальчишку и сочувствовал ему от души. Не каждый день твой великолепный эр топит деревни, а потом сходит с ума и лезет от совершенного на стенку. И это еще не самое страшное. Хотя сумасшествие Рокэ кого угодно способно напугать до белых глаз.

— Замечательно. Запомни — за здоровье и жизнь Первого Маршала отвечаешь ты. Инструкции получишь у лекаря, он там что-то такое придумал, кажется. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, насколько серьезное дело тебе поручено?

Дикон кивнул, наверное, не мог подобрать нужных слов, но оно было к лучшему. А до Эмиля только начало доходить, в какую западню они угодили. Это Алва умеет воевать пятью тысячами против десятикратно превосходящих противников, а генерал Савиньяк, если не придумает что-нибудь гениальное и безумное, через месяц будет есть собственные сапоги.

— Наши противники, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Эмиль, — должны быть уверены, что Рокэ командует армией так же, как и прежде. Курт, что бы он сделал дальше?

— Приказал бы заминировать еще одно озеро, — мрачно ответил Вейзель, — и реку. Думаю, не обошлось бы без шантажа… простите, ультиматума. Или я плохо знаю Рокэ.

— А порох? Он же неминуемо отсыреет.

— А когда это, — тихо и веско ответил мальчишка, — волновало монсеньора?

Пожалуй, из Ричарда через несколько лет выйдет толк. Но сначала война и бириссцы, разбираться с которыми больше некому.

— А что бы сделали вы, Курт?

— Я артиллерист. В нашем деле следует бить только в том случае, если знаешь наверняка силы противника и его слабости. Иначе это бессмысленная трата ресурсов.

— А что бы сделал я?

Не так, все не то. Думать надо не как бы поступил генерал от кавалерии, а что предпринял бы хитрый царедворец Ли, которого взяли за жабры. Положим, свою меньшую задачу — уничтожение казаронов — Адгемар Кагетский решил. Но зачем он спутался с этой агарисской братией? Стало быть, смута на границах и желание урвать себе кусок плодородных земель. Их не удержишь без обученной армии.

— Армия без военачальника, сказано в Книге Ожидания, — Бонифаций отпил из своей фляжки касеры, — это как саранча: все уничтожает на своем пути, разбойничает, грабит и мародерствует. Нас, дети мои, трое с половиною, а у Адмегамара всего одна хитрая голова. Но не значит это, что умная.

— Предлагаете снести этой курице голову, ваше преосвященство? Каким образом… если только… А из этого…

Простое, как и все гениальное, решение лежало на поверхности. Эмиль почувствовал, как постепенно ослабевает внутри натянутый до предела канат из страха и ответственности за армию.

— Дикон, дай мне карту.

Эмиль одернул полы своего мундира и начал излагать свой в меру безумный план.

— Эр Эмиль, — Ричард, наконец, отмер и смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, — а вы уверены, что получиться?

— Корнет Окделл, — Савиньяку теперь сам Леворукий был не брат, — если мы уцелеем в этой мясорубке, то с меня звание теньента и белый конь. Ричард, твоя главная задача…

— Не спускать глаз с монсеньора. — Окделл встал с табуретки и отдал честь. — Вас понял, разрешите идти.

Эмиль кивнул и смотрел, как деревенеют спина и плечи мальчишки, как горят у него уши и становятся дыбом непослушные волосы. Ничего, справится. Этот выдержит.

— Ступай.

Когда Ричард ушел, Савиньяк мрачно оглядел собравшихся.

— Господа, у нас остался один нерешенный вопрос. Кто будет писать письма Его Высокопреосвященству? Подделка документов — это преступление. Но молчание — родная сестра вранья.

— Я, помнится, — Вейзель говорил с видом человека, смирившегося с творящимся безобразием, — сносно рисовал в Лаик и умею копировать карты.

— А я, — Бонифаций погладил себя по большому животу, — знаю, что и кому пишет Рокэ.

— Вы понимаете, на что подписываетесь?

— Сын мой, — варастийский епископ коротко хохотнул, — чтобы я, да упустил возможность назвать кардинала в письме старым псом? Да плохо же ты меня знаешь.

— Ответственность за происходящее целиком и полностью беру на себя.

Не было нужды в тяжелых, как камень, словах, но Эмиль чувствовал необходимость сказать их.

— Тогда за дело, — Курт надел шлем, — и да поможет нам Создатель.

***

Замотанный в несколько одеял и перевязанный поверх них веревками, Рокэ напоминал тюк с особо ценными вещами. Сейчас он спал, взъерошенный и всклокоченный, как никогда похожий на мокрую птицу. Дик торопливо перевел взгляд на лекаря, мучаясь от неловкости.

— Эр Эмиль сказал, что у вас появилась идея, — он закусил губу, глядя, как маленький полный человечек озабоченно поцокал языком и что-то проверил, оттянув веко у больного. От ткани сильно пахло маковой настойкой.

— Идея была очевидна, но реализовывать её генерал не решился, — лекарь неодобрительно пожевал губами и со страхом глянул на Рокэ. — Меж тем времени становится все меньше.

— Почему? — Дик с ужасом почувствовал, что голос дрогнул. — Почему… меньше?

— Сейчас мы поим Проэмперадора опийной настойкой, но в больших дозах она вызывает привыкание ничуть не слабее сакотты. И он близок к этому пределу.

Во рту пересохло, но, как ни странно, руки перестали дрожать. Когда становилось совсем плохо, Дикон знал, вдруг откуда-то приходила стойкость. А может быть, фамильное упрямство.

— Что вы придумали? Говорите.

— Господин Проэмперадор мучается от чувства вины, — тихо заговорил лекарь. — Привести его в сознание не удается: от нашатыря или уксуса он на секунду словно просыпается, а потом глухо воет и падает в беспамятство снова. Я думаю…

— Скажите словами, или я вас ударю, — Ричард понял, что его начинает мелко потряхивать от гнева, — ну?!

— Если человек чувствует себя виновным, то он должен получить наказание, чтобы иметь возможность простить себя, — торопливо выпалил лекарь и отшатнулся, когда Дик невольно шагнул навстречу. — Никто не посмеет поднять на герцога Алву руку, монсеньор! Генерал Савиньяк — второй сын графа, об остальных и говорить не приходится, ваша светлость!

Что-то внутри осыпалось пеплом, сухим и безжизненным. Теперь Ричард знал, что надо делать.

— Вы готовили… розги? Или что там? — голова была пустой и ясной. Кто бы мог подумать, когда пригодится матушкина наука.

— Вымочил в масле плеть — так мышцы пострадают меньше, кожа стала мягкой, она будет хорошо ложиться в замахе, — лекарь с облегчением зачастил, потом приволок из угла походный котелок. Утопленная в оливковом масле плеть смотрелась жутковатым блюдом.

— Какая-нибудь мазь? До или после?

— Нельзя до, ваша светлость, — затряс головой лекарь, — в ваших ударах должна быть боль. Если мы опоим больного снова, он ничего не почувствует! Вот, вот это – это после. Смазать и ничем не накрывать. Если будет сильно кровить, посыпьте мхом, у меня оставался мешочек.

— Уходите, — одними губами выговорил Дик. Голос пропал.

Видимо, на лице отразилось что-то такое, что человечек, булькнув нечто невнятное, вылетел наружу пулей. Часовой, поставленный у палатки, от вида Ричарда тоже отступил на шаг.

— Этого лекаря — найти и взять под стражу, пока не будет сказано обратное. Разговаривать ни с кем не позволять, — в горле вместо слов шелестел песок. — Сами — оцепить территорию вокруг на тридцать бье. Не приближаться. Никого не подпускать. Разрешаю стрелять на поражение. Выполнять.

Солдат торопливо кивнул и отдал честь, а потом бегом бросился к своему десятку. Ричард отпустил полу палатки и пару секунд стоял, невидяще глядя в пустоту. Потом встряхнулся и пошел обратно.

Леворукий знает, где лекарь откопал настоящую деревянную лавку, но она была, и от этого ощущение дежавю становилось всё сильнее. Дик распустил узлы — хитрые, их не пришлось даже разрезать, и осторожно развернул одеяло.

От Рокэ полыхало жаром, словно в горячке. Искушение оставить рубашку было очень велико, но лекарь сказал, что должно быть больно. Ричард стащил с эра рубашку, уложил животом на лавку и привязал руки – веревкой поверх шелкового шейного платка. Потом ноги.

Поднял голову и замер. От вида исполосованной, в старых шрамах, спины затошнило.

Неужели… неужели это не в первый раз?

Ричард стиснул зубы и стряхнул в котелок излишки масла, перехватил плеть поудобнее. И начал считать.

Раз. Два. Три. На четвертом ударе Алва застонал, слепо покрутил головой, и Дик спохватился. Ещё один шейный платок пришлось употребить в качестве кляпа. Мычание снаружи услышат вряд ли.

Пять. Шесть. Семь. Гнева не было, только старая горечь. Восемь. Девять. После десяти ударов Дик тряхнул рукой – отвык – и скинул колет, оставшись в рубашке. Жарко.

От одиннадцатого удара Алва дернулся, окончательно приходя в себя. Необыкновенно ясно было видно, как пальцы впились в дерево. Но больше из груди не вырвалось ни звука.

Двенадцать, пятнадцать. Почему, хотелось спросить Ричарду, почему вам это нужно? Настолько нужно, что иначе рассудок не выдерживает?

Полосы поперек спины вспухли алым. Помнилось, застилая взор, совсем другое: конюшня в замке, свист розги, гибкий прут в собственных пальцах, крики Джона, и Дик бежал от этих воспоминаний сюда, в здесь и сейчас.

Рука дернулась, и следующий удар лег на поясницу неровно, зацепив верх штанов. Дик тихо выругался, когда Рокэ простонал что-то тихое и невнятное, и присел у лица, сдвинув кляп на подбородок. Спутанные волосы на затылке взмокли и мешались, пока он развязывал узел.

Глаза, с мокрыми ресницами, казались от расширившихся зрачков черными, а не синими.

— Ещё, — пересохшие яркие губы, мутный, жадный взгляд, словно его обладатель мучился от голода. — Мало… Дикон. Я виноват. Не жалей.

Ричард согласно опустил веки, боясь расплескать пустоту в голове, и вернул кляп на место.

Но теперь Рокэ отзывался на каждый удар иначе. Стонов, хоть и заглушенных кляпом, стало больше. Он вздрагивал на каждое касание, прогибаясь почти благодарно, словно ловил их, как самую изысканную ласку. После третьего десятка Рокэ будто прорвало: невнятные из-за кляпа, полились слова. Ричард опознавал кэнналийский и про себя молился, чтобы его не сменил талиг – тогда шанс понять, о чем речь, становился намного выше.

Рокэ выгнуло, едва не вывихнув привязанные запястья, на сорок восьмом. Он хрипло закричал что-то сквозь ткань и обмяк. Видимо, потерял сознание.

Осознание, что можно остановиться, тараном ударило в отупевший разум, в котором оставалось только все увеличивающееся число ударов. Ричард отшвырнул на шаткий столик плеть и бросился за водой и приготовленным перевязочным материалом.

На этот раз узлы вместе с шейными платками пришлось разрезать. От прикосновений Рокэ дернулся, потом уже более осмысленно шевельнулся, пытаясь повернуться набок.

В воздухе запахло чем-то знакомым… и стыдным, и Ричард залился краской весь, от ушей до шеи, когда увидел поверх шнуровки на штанах влажное пятно. Это было семя.

Думать об этом было невозможно, и оставалось только занять голову вещами простыми и понятными. Обмыть и, подняв на плечо, довести до походной койки. Там смазать спину показанным средством, присыпать крошащимся в пальцах мхом и, наконец, позволить себе отвернуться.

Ричард сполз на пол прямо у постели, привалился затылком к скамье и отключился, как был.

***

Тронко встретил их покрытой инеем степной травой, а еще поединком орлана и ворона в небе. Эмиль и остальные победители вместе с ним слишком устали, чтобы обращать внимание на дурное знамение. Так легко радоваться жизни, особенно после того, как тебя едва не смолотили в пыль. Но у них есть договор, а наследник Адгемара будет сидеть тихо, если не хочет лишиться трона и головы. Савиньяк расстегнул мундир и рухнул на койку, не раздеваясь. В тот день он впервые за долгое время спокойно спал.

Следующим утром он застал во дворе Ричарда. Оруженосец Рокэ выглядел невыспавшимся и упражнялся со шпагой.

— Ты слишком открываешься, — Эмиль показал, как правильно держать в этой позиции, — в бою это может кончиться ударом в печень. И следи за ногами.

— Эру Рокэ, — надо отдать мальчишке должное, в последнее время он даже не краснел, — лучше.

— Да, лекарь мне говорил. Но что тебя беспокоит?

— Я не понимаю, — Ричард прищурил глаза и попытался сделать антре-тиссе, — почему?

Большую часть обратного пути Окделл молчал и слишком уж громко размышлял о чем-то своем. Порой Эмиль слышал, как там, в глубине ворочаются шестеренки-мысли. В самом деле, надо уже дать мальчику пару уроков владения лицом, а то столичные ызарги сожрут и не подавятся.

— Сложно сказать, — Савиньяк с удовольствием потянулся и закончил серьезно, — с людьми порой случается подобное. Это… трудно объяснить и еще труднее понять. Полагаю, что такое можно только пережить. Но сохрани нас Повелитель Кошек.

Ричард кивнул. Он вновь о чем-то думал. Не самым приятным для предмета образом, надо сказать.

— То есть, все дело во власти?

— И да, и нет. Мой брат сказал бы, что все дело в страсти. Но ведь и страсть — это та же самая власть. И когда она… берет верх над человеком, не приходится ждать ничего хорошего. Все, что мы можем сделать...

— Это помогать по мере сил, — закончил за него Ричард, — я понял вас, эр Эмиль. Я должен идти. К нему.

На секунду Эмиль ощутил нечто вроде жутковатой, тоскливой зависти. Но, право слово, подобная преданность приобретается слишком дорогой ценой.

***  
Рокэ промолчал почти неделю. Не бредил даже во сне, и на заходившего эра Эмиля глянул равнодушно и сонно. Позволял себя поить и кормить, менять повязки. Ричард делал необходимое, пересказывал происходящее в лагере, особенно – совместные идеи командования.

Рокэ заговорил только на двенадцатый день, когда впервые смог сесть и набросить на плечи рубашку.

— Полагаю, произошедшее исполнило мечту как минимум двух десятков Людей Чести, - в тихом голосе было ничуть не меньше яда, чем обычно. — А как насчет вашей?

Ричард молчал. Говорить, а тем более вспоминать не хотелось.

— Я должен признать, что ваша сноровка оказалась неожиданной. Неужели в пику гайифским радостям вы питаете склонность к этому виду развлечений?

Выхода не было, и Дик облизнул губы, собираясь с силами. Сказал бесцветно:

— В Надоре у меня был мальчик для битья, — собиравшийся сказать что-то ещё Рокэ замолчал. —Матушка… суровая женщина, а я часто бывал непослушен. Но поднять руку на герцогского сына челядь не смела, так что за мои проступки наказывали Джона. Он брат Дейзи, моей молочной сестры, — зачем-то пояснил Дик.

Как ни странно, с каждым словом становилось легче.

— Последние три года перед Лаик, — Ричард сглотнул, — отмеренное ему наказание мне приходилось исполнять самому. После первого раза один из конюхов объяснил мне, как бить так, чтобы причинять боль, но не увечить. Вот и все.

Рокэ молчал. Под белой кожей — на щеке остался отпечаток подушки — перекатывались желваки.

— Вам лучше? — Дик поднял глаза, на что-то надеясь. Кривая усмешка перекосила безупречный рот.

— Лучше. Полагаю, при необходимости я смогу воспользоваться… вашими талантами снова.

Бледнея от наконец-то проснувшегося гнева, Ричард вскочил на ноги, но Алва уже стремительно вышел из шатра. Дик едва поспевал за ним, а Рокэ шагал все быстрее, выслушивал на ходу какие-то короткие отчеты и уже успел приказать, чтобы через час собрали командование.

Остановился он только перед погребом, в котором по приказу Дика, подтвержденному Савиньяком, маялся тот самый лекарь. Когда дверь отперли, он выбрался на свет, подслеповато щурясь. Выстрел в упор швырнул его обратно.

— Ну как, — Рокэ опустил пистолет и теперь смотрел Ричарду в лицо пронзительным, испытующим взглядом, — теперь я для вас достаточно грешен, чтобы иметь право на наказание?


End file.
